


Jump Into the Deep

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proposes to Louis. It comes as something of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Into the Deep

Harry fidgeted nervously. This had seemed like a brilliant idea yesterday when it had first come to him. Now, though, he was feeling faintly sick, palms sweaty and throat dry as he gazed over to where Louis was laughing with Niall.

They were all around Liam’s for a late summer barbeque. It was just the boys, officially no girlfriends allowed, as the evening was superficially to help Louis through his recent break-up. They all knew, though, that it wasn’t necessary. Louis hadn’t been invested in the relationship for almost as long as it had lasted. Right now, where he sat giggling, wide grin spread across his face and eyes twinkling, he looked happier than he had done in ages.

Louis sighed loudly and Harry watched him over the top of his beer bottle. “This is nice,” Louis said, stretching his legs out in front of him. It was late, the sun having set a while ago but the heat from the barbeque was keeping them warm. “Why’re you all out there by yourself, Haz?” Louis pouted at him, reaching out a hand, “Join the party.”

Harry flicked a quick look to Liam, who smiled and nodded over encouragingly. Harry breathed out slowly, stepping closer. Louis frowned at his apprehension and mumbled an amused “What?” when Niall stood up and moved to join Liam and Zayn near the house.

Harry’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. He’d revealed his plan to the others that morning and it had been met with surprising enthusiasm. Louis may have just broken up with his girlfriend but Harry knew they’d never been serious. It was him and Louis. They were the real deal. Sure, they’d never had a direct conversation about it, they’d not kissed or anything, but Harry knew. He knew what Louis looked like when he cried. He knew Louis’ deepest secrets, from quiet whispers in the dark. He knew Louis’ light touch, saying more than words ever could.

He knew.

That didn’t stop the queasy feeling in his stomach, though. Louis started to frown at him as he stopped several paces ahead of him. “Harry,” Louis asked wearily. “Are you gonna water bomb me or something because this jacket –”

“I’m not going to water bomb you, Lou,” he interrupted, glancing over to the others as he heard Niall cackle. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, fist clenching around the small box he’d bought yesterday. He closed his eyes, let out a shaky breath and knelt down on one knee.

“What the fuck?”

Harry opened his eyes to see Louis gaping at him from his seat on the steps. He bit his lip nervously and pulled out the box, opening it gently and presenting it to Louis.

Louis’ eyes widened comically and he brought his hands to his mouth. He dropped his hands a second later and glared at Liam, Zayn and Niall, who were all clinging to each other in anticipation. He pointed at them, “What is this? Is this you?” His voice cracked a little as he spoke.

Zayn shook his head gently as Harry opened his mouth. “It’s not –” he started, eyes flicking to Louis hands, clenched tightly at his sides. Louis blinked, searching Harry’s face for reassurance. Harry coughed, “Louis, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

There was silence for a moment before Louis, in almost a whisper, said, “Are you out of your mind?”

Harry blinked and fumbled with the small box in his outstretched hand, “No, you – You don’t have to decide straight away. I just – It’s – I thought –” He ducked his head. When he looked up again Louis’ expression had softened. “I’m just so in love with you.” He held Louis’ gaze, “We’ve never spoken about it but you must’ve realised. You _must_ know what you mean to me.”

Louis looked lost. “Well, yeah, but I never – You’re asking me to _marry you_. We haven’t even –” he lowered his voice, leaning towards Harry, “We haven’t even kissed yet.”

Harry smiled, “No. Not yet. But we will.” Louis blushed slightly.

Harry stood up and Louis did the same, looking a little scared. “Do you love me?” Harry asked. Louis nodded wordlessly. Harry’s heart lifted. He stepped forward, “Do you want to be with me for the rest of your life?” Louis smiled and look at the ground, shuffling his feet. When he looked up Harry could see his eyes were glistening. He nodded again. _Thank God._ “Then why wait? What, exactly, would we be waiting for?”

“It’s a big step.”

“I’ve got long legs.”

Louis laughed and Harry looked at him fondly. “Louis,” he said, once again opening the small box. “Will you marry me?”

Louis worried his bottom lip and looked over to the other three boys. When Harry followed his gaze he saw Niall giving double thumbs up, Liam and Zayn nodding happily. Louis turned back to him. He smiled, rubbing at his neck and took the small matt silver ring from the box. His gaze flicked up to meet Harry’s as he slipped the ring on his finger. “Yeah, okay,” he said, voice small.

Cheers erupted around them as Harry pulled Louis into a tight hug. A few seconds afterwards they were ambushed by the other three boys. From inside the bundle of warm bodies Harry laughed, his heart lighter than it had been in a long time. Louis’ twinkling eyes look back at him.

When they all finally let go Louis murmured, “Maybe shouldn’t tell everyone – the public, I mean – just yet, you know,” he shrugged, “Might be a bit insensitive.”

Harry slumped a little, remembering Louis’ recently-ex girlfriend. “Right. I can agree to that, on one condition.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis smiled.

“Yeah.” He pulled him in closer, “We get to have our first kiss.”

Louis pretended to think about it, “Sounds fair to me.”

Harry pushed forward, pressing his lips against Louis’. _His Louis_. _His fiancé._

 


End file.
